Dude, Where's My Mind?
by Idontneedthegunjohn
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby have left the gang and are relaxing and getting high, maybe a little too much though...


**Dude, Where's My Mind?**

By Bennett's Chain Mail

The evening was drawing to a close. The sun slowly retreated behind the horizon, punctuated by solitary rock formations and cacti reaching up in to the air for nothing in particular. On a stony outcrop, a lone wolf gazed out in to the blood red sun and sniffed the air before letting out a lonely, morose howl that hung in the air like the stifling heat. Down below, a battered old van was parked just off the dusty track, smoke wafting from the windows and the faint sound of psychedelic melodies escaping and getting lost in the expanse of the desert.

Shaggy lay in the back of his musty old camper, faithful hound by his side. The howl of the wolf revived him from his herbal stupor for a brief moment.

'Hey Scoobs, like, friends of yours?' He chuckled to himself.

Scooby looked over at his human companion and raised a dismissive eyebrow, then slumped his head back between his paws, exhaling heavily.

Shaggy took another drag from his oversized spliff and held for a second before puffing out little circles that shot forward before dispersing in to the already smoggy interior.

'Man, this is like...the life'. He barely managed to utter. 'No more Fred, no more Velma, no more Daphne and no more fuckin' mysteries. Tell you man, I've had it with that shit'.

He allowed himself another chuckle before sipping on a canned beverage of unknown origin.

'I mean, I'm like, a pacifist yeah? But if I had to walk around one more abandoned fairground, I'd have to like...bust some caps, y'know?'

Scooby didn't even acknowledge him this time, focusing his attention on the carpet where Shaggy had spilt some beer earlier. He gleefully licked the spot, more for entertainment than anything.

'Yup. Nuthin' to do but sit back, relax with some good tunes and get fuckin' high.'

He took another drag and slipped deeper in to a stupor...

Shaggy awoke coughing and spluttering, wrenched away from his blissful pursuit of nothingness by a loud noise. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to see through his bloodshot, uncooperative eyes. It took a few moments but his mind re asserted itself and tried to take in its surroundings. He was still in the van out in the desert, but it was now night. What time? He had no idea. Scooby was sound asleep by his feet. The dream catcher hanging from his rear view mirror was swinging gently.

'Huh, must have been like, the wind'. He rasped.

He reached for the rest of his unfinished beverage which was now flat and very warm. He grimaced as he swallowed. Disgusting, but better than the taste in his mouth when he woke. He looked around again. His last joint had burned out on the floor but hadn't set fire to the carpet owing to the copious amounts of various fluids that had permeated it over time. Fire proofing the fun way he thought to himself with a grin.

'Man, all outta weed. Looks like we'll have to get back to the city for a shopping trip Scoobs'.

Scooby still didn't stir.

'Poor little mite, he's off his rocker. He's gonna be real hungry when he wakes up'.

Shaggy's stomach rumbled at exactly that moment;

'Speaking of which, time for some shaggy snacks too'.

Shaggy climbed to the front of the van and in to the driver's seat. He'd left the keys in the ignition to keep the stereo going so he got straight to it. The started motor whined and whirred and did it's best to put up a fight but eventually the engine spluttered to life. A thick belch of smoke shot out the exhaust and after a couple of backfires that sent what little local wildlife there was running, the engine purred along like a contented cat. Shaggy rubbed his eyes and strained to see in the darkness then remembered the lights. East or west? He'd completely forgotten which way he'd come in along the dirt track. He couldn't recognise any immediate land marks and it was too dark to see much else. He shrugged.

'Any way the wind blows man'. He said to himself, then set off in to the night.

He'd been driving for what seemed like hours with no sign of life anywhere. The track was now beginning to resemble a path and the van definitely didn't like it. The bumpy ride had awoken Scooby who slowly rose, yawned as he stretched then joined his master up front.

'Hey Scoobs. Sorry man, but I ain't got no treats for you. Hell, I haven't even had any breakfast myself yet'. Shaggy lamented.

Scooby gave him a quizzical yet accusatory look then settled down in the passenger seat.

A bit more sober and clear headed now, the situation began to dawn on him. They were most definitely lost. They had come too far to be able to turn around and make it back with the petrol they had and it was pretty much a suicide bid to walk out in to the desert be it day or night. He scalded himself for being so reckless, so free.

'I hate to say it bud, but we're more lost than an accountant at Woodstock'.

Sobriety was a pain in the ass. One he hoped to cure as soon as he came across some sort of civilisation. Then everything would just melt away.

'Guess we just keep pushin' on. There's gotta be something at the end of this path'.

WELL YES. THERE CAN'T BE NOTHING CAN THERE? THAT WOULD BE AN IMPOSSIBILITY.

Shaggy stared in to the darkness ahead, not saying anything and trying to comprehend what had just occurred. After a moment he looked around, in the back of the van especially then returned his attention to the road.

'I think I might need to lay of the weed for a while...' He muttered to himself.

THAT'S PROBABLY A GOOD IDEA OLD CHAP.

Shaggy brought the van to a gentle stop, took it out of gear and took a deep breath. He again looked around, rubbing his eyes to make sure. It was a strange voice. The words just kind of appeared in his consciousness directly rather than going to the trouble of journeying through his ears.

'Well Scooby, I'm afraid to say that I may have finally lost my mind'. Shaggy ventured.

NO GREAT LOSS THERE THEN.

Shaggy turned his gaze to Scooby, who was regarding him with a look usually reserved for slow witted children.

'Dude, d-d-did you just talk?' Ventured Shaggy, hoping that his question would be a rhetorical one.

PLEASE, REFRAIN FROM CALLING ME 'dude'. WE HAVE BUSINESS TO DISCUSS. AS SUCH, I THINK WE SHOULD KEEP THIS ON A PROFESSIONAL LEVEL.

Shaggy's mouth hung open, eyes wider than on any trip he'd ever been on before.

PLEASE CLOSE YOUR MOUTH, YOUR BREATH IS OFFENSIVE.

Shaggy's mouth closed, he wasn't sure whether it was an action of his own making.

'Du...sorry, Scooby. Have you always been able to talk? Why haven't you done it before?'

OF COURSE I HAVE. I ASK YOU KINDLY NOT TO INSULT ME. TO BE HONEST I'VE BEEN QUITE CONTENT UNTIL NOW. THUS I'VE HAD NO REASON TO SPEAK. BUT THIS DISTURBING LACK OF SCOOBY SNACKS HAS FORCED ME TO BREAK MY SILENCE. I REQUIRE FEEDING. IT IS YOUR DUTY TO FIND ME SUSTENANCE.

'Uhhh, yeah. I'm quite hungry too'.

YOUR PLIGHT DOES NOT CONCERN ME.

Shaggy was quite taken back at this response, but he was still too bewildered to protest about it.

'So, we're kind of like, stuck in the desert at the moment. Maybe if I let you out you could sniff out some food for us?'

UNACCEPTABLE. YOU HAVE A DUTY OF CARE TO ME, DO YOU NOT?

'Uh, I guess'. Came Shaggy's feeble reply.

DON'T GUESS. ANSWER THE QUESTION.

'Yes then. I think...'

THEN WE HAVE A CONTRACT. FAILURE TO ADHERE TO THIS CONTRACT WILL RESULT IN DIRE CONSEQUENCES.

Shaggy edged away from what he thought was his faithful companion.

'Did you just threaten me, man?'

FIRSTLY, I AM A DOG. SECONDLY, I DO NOT THREATEN, I PROMISE.

This was not the answer Shaggy was looking for.

'So, uh, what do you want to eat?'

Scooby turned his attention away and in to the darkness ahead, Shaggy was relieved but was only marginally less terrified.

THERE IS A FARMHOUSE UP AHEAD ON THE RIGHT. WE WILL FIND WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR THERE.

Before he knew what was going on, Shaggy was already driving onwards towards a destination dictated by his canine commander, or his broken mind. He wasn't sure which one it was or even if it mattered. He found himself missing the old gang...

Meanwhile in the abandoned farmhouse, three friends were snooping about.

'Gee guys, this place sure is creepy!' Velma chirped with much enthusiasm.

'Yeah. Great. Let's just try and find some tools in this place so we can try to fix the car and get going again'. Fred's voice had much less enthusiasm in it.

'Yeah Velma, there's nothing in this place anyway. Just a bit of old furniture and a bad smell. Nothing worth investigating here'. Sighed Daphne.

'What's up with you guys? Ever since Shaggy and Scooby left you've been about as much fun as a tooth extraction'. Velma whined.

Daphne looked perplexed for a moment then retorted;

'Well, we just kind of figured if those two moved on then we all probably should too. We can't go on doing this forever'.

'Why not? What we do is great! It's fun and we get to help people'. Velma protested.

'Well like it or not we need money to live. That's how the world works no matter how much Shaggy or you wanted it to be otherwise'. Fred chipped in while rooting through the kitchen cupboards.

It was a grand old house with an open, sweeping staircase leading to two floors. There were two rooms on each side of both levels with larger rooms to the back. Downstairs consisted of a spacious hall with a living room and the kitchen located behind a narrow passageway behind the stairs. It had probably been a slave masters house at one point but it, along with the trade, had been long abandoned.

Velma huffed and bit her tongue. No adventures for her tonight.

Fred's search was unsuccessful.

'I'm going to search the stables, see if there's anything there'. He ventured.

'I'll come with you!'. Daphne responded almost immediately.

'I think I'll snoop around a bit more, see if there's anything EXCITING around'. Velma spat sarcastically.

But the other two had already gone. She exhaled deeply and approached the staircase, running her finger along the banister. She looked around the dark, dusty hall and thought better of exploring alone. Something felt unusual. Like she was being watched, she didn't like it. She decided to do some watching of her own and went out to the stable.

From the dark, two figures watched her cross from the main building to the shanty that used to be a stable.

DID YOU TAKE IT LIKE I SAID

'I took it. Although I fail to see what dropping all that acid will help us get accomplished, man. My head's feeling messed up enough as it is. Why don't we just go and say hi?' Enquired an unnerved Shaggy. 'Besides man...I mean dog, this is private property'.

YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN PRIVATE PROPERTY

'I don't?' Shaggy responded confused.

NO. YOU'RE THE WORST HIPPY I'VE EVER MET.

He looked down at his hands. They were starting to look weird, that stuff was acting fast.

BESIDES, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GLAD TO BE RID OF THEM? NOW STOP THINKING AND PUT THAT ON

Shaggy did as he was told, he was too confused and scared not to. Besides, he was promised a sandwich if all went well.

Velma approached the stable quietly, from behind. Barely breathing, she peeked through a gap in the wooden structure. As she thought, Fred and Daphne were embraced on the hay littered floor. Why they tried to do these things in secret was anyone's guess. It was so obvious to everyone.

Daphne's pert, perfectly formed breasts were already exposed, shining through the darkness like a lusty beacon. Fred had wasted no time in getting down to things and was gently caressing them while teasing her stiff little nipples with his tongue. Daphne's soft moans floated gently through the air and in to Velma's ears, like an invisible lover whispering, breathing softly. Velma stroked her neck while observing, then moved to her own bosom. Gently mimicking Fred's motions but not thinking of him. She was more interested in Daphne herself and the full bodied feminine charm she exerted. She stared longingly and let a quiet gasp escape her lips as Fred's tongue circled Daphne's areola before he clamped down on her stiff teet with his teeth. He suckled eagerly, Daphne's moans egging him on. Velma pinched her own nipple and twisted hard, suppressing her excited squeal.

Now Daphne reached down to Fred's crotch and began rubbing sensuously, but firmly and they both chuckled knowingly. Velma reached down to her own crotch, wishing that Daphne's hand was exploring her nether regions instead. She allowed her mind to wander, replacing Fred with herself and gently caressed herself as Fred turned his mouths attention further south, reaching up Daphne's skirt and liberating her lady garden from it's cotton winter.

Meanwhile Shaggy was finding it difficult to concentrate. Colours were bright and flowing and the world around him was in motion. He was trying hard not to burst in to hysterics but was brought back down to earth when Scooby turned to him, eyes ablaze, demonic canine features dominating his vision in a kaleidoscope of horror and intrigue.

IT IS TIME TO EAT. TAKE THIS AND BRING ME MY DINNER. The dog commanded.

Shaggy blinked in bewilderment for a second then looked down at the hand scythe that laid by his knees.

'Whoa, heavy' he exclaimed. 'Just uh, what am I supposed to scythe with this? I don't see anything to scythe with it...'

Scooby turned his gaze to where Velma was on her knees strumming herself toward ecstasy. Her breasts were now exposed, she was caressing them with her spare hand and sucking avidly on her own nipples.

'Uh, you can't be serious? I'm a pacifist man, they're our friends!'

WERE OUR FRIENDS. I'M AFRAID WE ARE IN DESPERATE TIMES WHICH CALL FOR DESPERATE ACTIONS. BESIDES, THEY ARE NOT WHO THEY APPEAR TO BE.

Shaggy took a second look. He'd always had a soft spot for Velma and in ordinary circumstances, given this golden opportunity, he would be spying on her spying on them, jacking off furiously. He tried to concentrate on Velma's pendulous bosoms that were always hidden so well behind that cursed jumper but his mind was in full meltdown. All he could make out was a blend of flesh and orange, dripping in to the ground but not going anywhere while the world vibrated around her. Her or it? What was he doing again? His stomach rumbled and he slowly rose to his feet. The welding mask Scooby had made him don earlier fell in front of his face and he stumbled towards the pinky orange glow, scythe in hand.

Velma was frigging away furiously now, she bit her lip as Daphne freed Fred's mighty schlong and gobbled it up greedily, she felt a prang of jealousy. It wasn't long before he was fully erect and they couldn't contain themselves any more. He plunged in to her with a sigh and a shudder then pounded away with frightening power and speed. The slap of balls against ass pierced the night and Velma found herself drawing near to the point of no return. A few more strokes, a sharp intake of breath and her vagina exploded with pleasure. She had to fight it to stop from screaming which made it more intense and she had to put her goo covered hand over her mouth. She collapsed on the floor, shaking from the exertion, whimpering. Her vision blacked out and she felt herself drifting away while the endorphins flooded her body and made her tingle all over. Gradually she came to, and slowly picked herself up with much difficulty to see what she was missing.

Daphne had turned around now and Fred was fucking her savagely from behind, her ass cheeks red and her face being forced in to the ground with every pump. Then he sped up, gave a moan through gritted teeth and withdrew. Daphne turned around quickly and opened her mouth whilst propping her tits up to catch the erotic tirade of man juice. It shot forth like champagne from a bottle, plastering her face and tits. They both then slumped down and lay for a few moments before Daphne started greedily licking it up from her chest. Velma smiled while she gently stroked herself in the glory of her afterglow. She stopped before she got horny again realising she would have to sort herself out and leave before they did the same. Just as she was about to put her puppies away for the night something behind startled her, she whipped around and saw a figure in a welding mask slouched before her. She did not scream, half due to being shocked and half being mindful that Fred and Daphne would realise what she was doing. She stood there frozen in fear, her usually logical mind stalling and refusing to re start. The masked figure stared back...

Shaggy was stood there, trying to comprehend what was stood in front of him. A thousand pairs of eyes circled in front of a changing face, fluttering with expressions from all over the emotional spectrum, flesh contorted and dripped but left no trace while teeth flashed and changed shape at random. He observed this monstrosity for a moment while his mind tried to make sense of it. A flash of a memory, of familiarity, but it soon left him. He couldn't decide whether he was turned on or afraid...

Velma's fear started to subdue, the masked figure wasn't doing anything and she felt she might try to reason with it, talk to it. Christ, how much had he seen? Was he a pervert or a rapist? Or was he just a lost and confused soul in need of help? She moved toward the figure slowly and reached out a hand.

'Hi, I'm Velma. What's your name?'

Shaggy became increasingly worried about this entity and was unsure of how to proceed, he gripped tighter on the scythe that was hidden behind his back when all of a sudden the thing came towards him, all snarls and flashed teeth. What sounded like a scream mixed with the cries of victims unknown emanated from its mouth and he reacted in an instant...

The figure whipped something from around its back and Velma didn't react in time. She found herself breathless and warm. She looked down and saw the scythe lodged just above her pelvic bone facing up. She looked up in to the mask in disbelief, then back down. The figure started to pull upwards, her flesh did not offer much resistance. Slowly but surely the blade rose, blood and gore flowed in its wake. Velma was not able to scream but was fully aware of the pain, her hands spasmed by her side and her head shook violently while her eyes crossed, it was the only outlet she had for the agony. The blade passed her naval and her guts flowed out like spaghetti from a tipped plate piling messily on the floor. She tried to grasp them in her desperation and put them back in but they were too slippery. The blade rose further still, only stopping when her breast bone interfered, but by then it was too late. Her diaphragm was punctured and she couldn't breath. She crumpled to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut when the blade was pulled out and she lay there while the pain and her consciousness ebbed away. The last thing she saw was the masked figure stood over her, cock in hand, beating away. The last thing she felt was a warm splash on her face. Darkness.

Shaggy was elated. His fear had turned to lust when the beautiful colours had spawned forth from the entity and he couldn't contain himself. Now finished, he stumbled forth towards the house for a place to chill and take in this new, beautiful but terrifying world.

Scooby came from the darkness and sniffed at Velma's corpse. He raised an eyebrow before tucking in to her mushy guts. He hadn't had a warm meal in ages.

Fred was the first to attempt to get up. Daphne still lay there in a post orgasmic ball.

'Babe, that was fantastic. But we really should get going before Velma comes snooping around'.

Daphne looked at him and moaned lovingly before wiping the last of the cum away with a handkerchief and getting dressed. She gave him a hug when she was finished and patted his ass.

'We should break down more often' she chuckled playfully. They both started back towards the house, missing the gory remains of Velma in the darkness.

Back in the house they started calling for Velma, but to no avail.

'Where they hell has she gone? Going off on another stupid adventure I bet. She needs to get laid, badly'. Fred complained.

'Don't be so mean. She's probably fallen asleep in one of the rooms. You take the top, I'll take the middle'. Daphne replied.

'You like me on top, don't you babe?' Fred ventured cheekily.

She gave him a playful slap on the arm and made her way up the staircase. Fred followed behind, playing with her skirt as he went. Daphne made her way to the far left room while Fred carried on.

She opened the door slowly, peeked in. It was hard to see in this darkness so she ventured in further. Nothing in this room, she thought to herself and moved on the the next. This door wouldn't open and after whispering through the door a few times, she moved on to the door closest to the staircase. This one opened easily and she tip toed toward the bed in the corner. She could just make out a figure laying upon it. She smiled to herself and sat down beside it.

'Hey sleepy head, time to get up'. She teased.

Daphne had her suspicions about Velma's sexuality and enjoyed flirting with her. She had caught her staring on a few occasions and it made her feel good. Though she loved cock too much to indulge in lesbionic pursuits. Even still she always maintained Velma did have a cracking rack and was even a bit jealous of it.

She went to brush Velma's boyish hair over her ear but was met with a metallic clang. She jerked back and frowned. It was difficult to make out what she had hit, but it sure wasn't hair no matter how unkempt. The figure stirred and sat up, Daphne still could not see for sure, but a terrible suspicion rose in her stomach that this was not Velma, though it was familiar...

'V-Velma?' She ventured.

She slowly started to stand and back away but all of a sudden a hand was over her mouth and gripping her face, pulling her back down. Her scream was muffled and inaudible outside of the room. The fingers were bony and smelled of weed...and semen. She made up her mind that this was NOT Velma.

Before she could fight back the figure had pushed her down and was forcing her head in to the damp, cold mattress. It was now on top of her and had one of her hands pinned behind her back with its knee. It grasped her other hand and forced it to the same position. She felt them being tied together with the dirty sheet but even in her panic, she was powerless to stop it. Being slim and svelte was great when it came to sex and shopping, but in situations like this it was less advantageous. The weight on top of her wasn't that great, but the strength exerted by it was far greater than she thought it should be. The thought was halted by a blow to the back of her head, which dazed her for a moment. When she regained her senses she found her mouth was stuffed with a pillow case, jaws locked in an open position and her feet bound. She gagged at the thought of the dirty pillowcase in her gob although it didn't occur to her that she'd had worse things in her mouth today. She felt the weight lift from her frame and she began to struggle though it was useless. Her only hope now was Fred, it shouldn't take him too long to search upstairs, should it?

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, she felt her skirt being lifted and her panties being dragged down. She clenched her buttocks and straightened out as much as she could. It was the only form of defence available to her. She turned her head and saw the figure go to the corner of the room where a candlestick holder was sitting on a set of dusty drawers. It picked the object up and weighed it in its hand. Then turned back around towards her. Uselessly, she tried to scream again then tried even harder when she felt an object pressing against her clenched buttocks. A shove was followed by a burning sensation and a feeling of violation. Another hard shove followed by a gentle warmth flowing between her thighs which soon gave way to agony. A lot of jostling and pulverising followed, then it was withdrawn. This was worse as now all she had to concentrate on was the pain and humiliation. Another object was inserted. This one was warmer, pulsating. She vomited in to her mouth but there was nowhere for it to go so she struggled for breath as it burst out of her nose in little explosions. The stomach acid burned her sinuses and would have filled her eyes with tears if she had not been crying already. The pumping increased in tempo until she felt another warmth spread inside her ass, an all too familiar one, but out of place.

The figure withdrew to soft sobbing sounds and for a while, all was strangely serene. Then Daphne felt something press in to the base of her skull. Her eyes widened as it sank in and was then drawn down, the blade rattling off her vertebra all the way down to her coccyx. She was paralysed by fear and dread but her senses were cruelly heightened, so she felt everything exquisitely as a hand reached in to her lower back and yanked hard several times. Something gave way accompanied by a tearing sound and then she felt nothing. A white and blotchy red, long object landed on the bed next to her. She couldn't breathe and was too busy concentrating on that to realise it was her spine.

Then she sensed motion in her head, but no feeling. As her vision was fading away she was drawn back and out, then hoisted triumphantly in the air. She saw her own body laying, mutilated on the bed her head not totally missing, just empty. She turned her eyes and saw the reflection of her own skull in the visor of a welding mask, just before they fell out and everything turned black.

Fred was getting bored now. Velma wasn't here and he didn't care. The rooms were just full of old furniture, dust and memories that had nothing to do with him. He started back down the stairs and called out.

'Daphne? Velma? C'mon I wanna try and get going. See if we can't bump start the damn car'.

He received no answer. Frowning he went to the right of the middle floor and peeked in to each room. Nobody there. Then he went to the left, unaware of what awaited him. He burst in to the door and walked straight in but slipped on something wet. He hit the floor with a big thud, his large frame rattling and his head smacking the bare wooden boards.

'Ahhh fuck! What the hell?'

He sat up and rubbed his head then looked at his hand. It was covered in blood.

'Shit! Daphne! I've cut my head open!'

He rubbed again and looked. Same amount of blood came back. He screwed his face up then looked around him. He was sitting in a pool of the stuff. It was gently soaking in to the old, dry wood. He scrambled to his feet and stumbled backwards on to the bed in his eagerness. This time he put his hand in something different. Something soft and squelchy. He lent forward, his mind racing and saw a mane of blood stained red hair attached to some...matter. Then he realised...

A scream emanated from the house which caused Scooby to look up from his meal. He licked his lips and trotted towards the house.

Fred scrambled out of the room nearly falling over the banister and went to rush down the stairs but stopped dead in his tracks a few steps down. What the hell was that at the bottom?

Scooby sat there, mouth bloody, gore dripping from his panting tongue with one paw atop of Daphne's skull, eyes hanging out of sockets but still somehow looking at Fred.

'Sc-Sc-Scooby?' He managed in a quivering voice.

He felt a shove in his back and he tumbled down the stairs all the way to the bottom, cracking his head for a second time and in to unconsciousness.

He came to in the stable he had been in minutes earlier experiencing ultimate pleasure. Now he fancied his next experience would be quite the opposite. He tried to move but found himself tied down by his each arm and leg. He was propped up on a table and he looked up to see Scooby's bloody visage in front of his face.

'What the hell is going on! Let me go! Where the fuck are you?' Fred shouted.

Scooby began to lick his face with his bloody tongue as the masked figure came in to view looking down on him like a vet looks at an animal about to be put down.

'Who the fuck are you! Let me go! I'm gonna fucking kill you!' Fred raged.

The masked figure tilted its head then let out an amused giggle. Then it raised the front of the welding mask to reveal its identity.

Fred recoiled in horror.

'Shaggy! What the fuck! Let me go god damn it!' He began to struggle.

He stopped when he noticed Shaggy's eyes, cornea's the size of dinner plates, he looked like a cartoon character in a really fucked up way. He decided he probably wasn't getting through to him, but he had to try and avoid whatever it was that was going to happen, he didn't want to think about it.

'Shaggy, listen to me old buddy. Untie me. You've gone wrong, pal. Let me help you'.

But Shaggy kept staring in that inane, empty way, giggling like a little kid. Suddenly he stopped and looked at the dog.

'You sure Scoobs? Uhuh, yeah. Alright! Don't shout at me! I'm doing my best!'

Fred looked at Scooby, who looked back at him. Fred could have sworn that the canine gave him a wink and a smile.

'Shaggy, listen to me. You've taken something bad, you must have. I'm your friend, remember all the fun mysteries we've solved together?'

Shaggy disappeared.

'Shaggy? SHAGGY!'

He was answered with something splatting in his face. He shook it off and spat out the stuff that had gotten in his mouth. Scooby started eating whatever it had been. Shaggy put another pile of Velma's guts on to his chest and patted them. Squishing out excrement.

'Eeeeuuuurrrgh! What the fuck is that!' Fred screamed.

'That's Velma. Me and her decided to take our relationship to the next level' Shaggy replied, voice shaky and unsure but still revelling in its subject matter.

Fred vomited on himself and Scooby began to lick that up off Fred's face.

'Y'know for such a well spoken dog you're quite gross, Scoobs' Shaggy chuckled.

'Oh you sick fuck. You sick twisted fuck!' Fred shouted through gritted teeth and teary eyes.

Shaggy shut the welding mask once more then revealed the scythe. Fred's eyes widened with terror.

'Gee Scooby, you've had a lot to eat but I'm still starving. Think I might help myself to some meat'. Shaggy's muffled words came from under the mask.

'Don't you fucking dare! Release me! Help! Somebody help!' Fred screamed.

Shaggy struck down with the scythe in to Fred's exposed midsection and drew across, exposing his organs to the outside world. He screamed, which only served to push his guts out a bit further. Shaggy rummaged about a bit and withdrew a handful, slinging them behind his shoulder. Then he picked up some of Velma's guts and squished them in to Fred's body.

'Look mommy! I'm a doctor!' Squealed Shaggy excitedly.

Fred screamed in pain and disgust.

Shaggy ventured in once again, digging deeper this time and withdrew his appendix. He yanked it so the connective tissue snapped away. Shaggy lifted the mask revealing his demented face and ate the organ in one. Chewing satisfyingly.

'Mmm, tastes like bologna!' He chuckcled.

Shaggy looked a bit ill, then vomited in to Fred's open wound.

'Uuuuhhhh! You sick mother fucker! I'll fucking end you! You demented bastard!' Fred cried.

Again Shaggy ventured in to the slit and explored, mixing the vomit in with his bodily fluids which were fast escaping. He put another hand in and started squeezing his lungs, making Fred produce all sorts of amusing noises. Shaggy laughed hysterically to himself as he was doing it before getting bored and wrenching out Fred's stomach. He screamed in pain and humiliation as Shaggy upended it and poured the stomach acid on to Fred's face then consumed the human haggis. After he was done with that he grabbed the scythe and went downstairs, Fred was verging on comatose so it didn't register with him right away. Shaggy cut open his trousers and grabbed his genitals, then with an amateur hacking motion, castrated the poor delirious bastard. Shaggy then shoved them in to his open mouth only for Scooby to pick them back out again and devour them in the corner.

It didn't matter any more. By now his mind had wandered away. He wasn't really there, he was back home in Daphne's arms, nestling against her bosom. Savouring her feminine aroma. His dream faded away slowly in to nothingness as Shaggy hacked away at his neck to behead him.

Shaggy awoke in the burning heat of the day. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. He saw his van in the distance and a car near him. His head was banging and he had an awful taste in his mouth. He coughed and tried to steady himself as he got used to the residual effects of the LSD. He was sober now but slight visual distortions still plagued him.

'Shit man, why the hell did I drop acid out here? Just because Jim Morrison did it, doesn't make it a good idea'. He muttered to himself. He rubbed his eyes and began to get to his feet. The last thing he remembered he was relaxing in his van getting high, then he'd run out. That car looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

He ventured towards the vehicle and peered through the window. Nothing inside was a giveaway so he turned his attention towards the house. He stumbled towards it and walked in through the open door.

'Hello? Anybody home?' He ventured.

The place was empty and looked long deserted. There were a few muddy marks on the floor but that was about it.

'Where the hell is Scooby?' He said to himself.

He headed towards the other building, the stable. He noticed more muddy marks on the floor outside. Just before he got there, he noticed his arms for the first time. What was that? Was it...blood? He began to panic and check himself for wounds. None were evident. His T-Shirt was also caked in the stuff.

'What the hell man? What's going on?'

Then he stumbled in through the stable door still looking at himself when he stopped dead in his tracks, then fell to his knees.

The floor and walls were caked in gore. Organs and guts were strewn about the place and three bodies were strung up with intestines upside down over the A beams. All of the bodies were missing heads and had been terribly mutilated. On a worktable near the back, two heads and one bloodied skull sat, observing him accusingly.

Shaggy vomited right there and then. So violently so that it was a couple of minutes before he could analyse the former contents of his stomach. He'd not eaten much the previous day, definitely no meat, of that he was sure... He looked closer, it didn't look like any meat he knew of.

Oh god, what had he done...

He screamed out loud and started to back out of the place on his hands and ass. When out of the building he got to his trembling feet and started to run for his van. It all came flooding back to him. The trip to the city diverted because, because Scooby had told him not to. The copious amount of acid, the wild trip. He remembered doing...things...to other indescribable things but he wasn't sure what...but now he knew. He was the worst pacifist ever.

Crying hysterically he ran down the path, falling down several times. His legs wouldn't obey him properly. The fear and guilt was too much.

Then he saw the police car. He waved his bloody arms and shouted. He didn't like the pigs but he needed their help.

But it was his fault, they'd beat the shit out of him and he'd go to the chair. Drug induced insanity wouldn't go down well in court.

The Police cruiser screeched to a halt and two police men in aviators rushed out, pistols drawn.

'GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW MOTHER FUCKER!' One shouted.

Shaggy froze and put his arms up. Unsure of how to go about this.

'I SAID GET DOWN! DO AS I SAY OR WE'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE!' Came a second shout.

Shaggy started bending down, a million things running through his mind. Then Scooby appeared by his side, tongue lolling about in the heat.

'It wasn't me! The dog made me do it!' Shaggy tried to explain through the tears.

'GET DOWN HIPPY SCUM!' Came the understanding reply.

'Tell them! Tell them Scooby! I don't want to go to jail! I don't wanna ride the lightening!'

Scooby looked up at him and tilted his head, whining slightly.

The cops commands repeated in the background.

'You fucking traitor! Tell them!' He screamed this time.

Still, Scooby looked confusedly at his master, then rolled over on to his back waiting for his belly to be rubbed.

Anger overcame him and he looked around wildly. He noticed the scythe a few feet away and rushed to retrieve it. He grabbed it and lunged towards Scooby wildly, too many emotions in his face to decipher.

'DROP THE WEAPON OR WE'LL SHOOT!'

Shaggy carried on lunging not hearing or just not caring about their commands. Multiple shots rang out and Shaggy flew backwards to the floor. He landed with a thud in the dust, torso perforated with bullet holes. He turned his head as his lungs shuddered and struggled to draw breath, he coughed up crimson on to the pale dusty floor and stared at his once faithful hound as he simply licked his own scrotum. As he drifted in to the embrace of death he saw one of the officers rush to the hounds side, petting and comforting him. He could have sworn the dog winked at him...

This was one groovy mystery that wouldn't take long to solve...


End file.
